Who's That Boy?
by Phanstarlight
Summary: Phil didn't like parties... in fact, he hated them. He didn't even know why he went to them. Until at one seemingly normal party, he spots a mysterious dark haired boy over the other side of the room. The boy soon approaches him and, well... maybe some parties aren't that bad after all. Pure Phan fluff. Highschool AU


**Just another little something I came up with one day. Inspired by the song 'Who's that boy' by Demi Lovato. I own neither of these beautiful men... I asked for them for Christmas but Santa didn't seem to like that request :( Oh well ;D Enjoy!**

_I don't know who you are_

_But you look like a star_

_I be sitting here thinking_

_Who's that boy?_

Phil sits awkwardly next to the food; his usual place when at a party. Any time anyone holds a party and the whole school is invited (because that's the only way Phil would EVER get invited to parties) he spends the evening just standing by the food table. No one notices him... ever. He isn't what you would call a 'popular' guy so he usually gets away with being unseen. He never pays much attention to whats going on around him at loud parties like these. He usually just stands with his phone and counts down the seconds until he can go home... but not tonight. The party, the music, and lights... that's all the same as all the other times. It's the people who are different. Or, to be precise, one person.

Across the room from Phil, sat in a chair right in the corner, sits a tanned boy with dark hair and a dazzling smile. His head has been down, staring at his phone for most of the evening. However, when someone got close to the boy, Phil would catch glimpses of the bright smile or the glistening chocolate eyes. He would find himself staring at the mysterious boy and quickly drop his eyes before he was spotted.

After being absorbed by his phone for a few minutes, Phil jumps in surprise as a voice appears next to him

"Mind if I join you?"

Phil has to stop himself from gasping as he sees the source of the voice was non other than the enchanting, dark haired boy he had spent most of the evening accidentally staring at. Unable to say anything Phil simply nodded and shuffled over, giving the boy some space to sit down.

"I'm Dan by the way" the boy says as he flops somehow elegantly next to Phil

"I'm Phil"

They both smile at each other slightly

"So..."Phil starts off, trying not to seem too awkward "what do you think of this party?"

"In all honesty... it's awful. I don't even know why I came. I never enjoy parties... I just kind of sit in the corner and wait for it to be over"

"Same here to be honest"

They both looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Two of a kind" Dan muttered when their laughing had died down. Suddenly an idea hit Phil, it was risking and a bit silly but... what the hell

"Hey Dan, I know a nice quiet place near here. I usually go there if parties get too loud... I was wondering, do you want to join me?"

"Yeah, okay"

Phil wasn't sure but he could have sworn he saw Dan blush. He flashed him a smile as they stood up and then lead him outside. The summer air was cool against their skin as Phil lead Dan around the back of the building and into the trees behind. Neither had realised, but somehow their hands had found their way into intertwining their fingers together. Finally they reached the others side of the trees. Phil stop suddenly and Dan almost walked into him. Phil turned to face Dan, trying to hide a small smirk that was trying to creep across his lips.

"Close you eyes"

Dan cocked his head slightly in confusion but, when Phil didn't say everything else and slid his eyes shut. Phil took his hand in his own again; which caused both of them to smile and blush a little, and lead Dan out of the trees. He pulled Dan along a bit further then stopped and told him to sit down. Dan obeyed as Phil sunk down next to him. Suddenly Dan felt Phil's face so close to his own that his nose brushed against his cheek.

"Open"

Phil's whisper sent shivers down Dan's spine as his eyes fluttered open. He had to hold in a gasp when he saw the site that was before him. The large trees and rolling hills of the countryside stretched out in front of him. Beyond that, Dan saw the twinkling lights of the busy city blinking in the distance. Then, just along the line of the horizon, he saw the slight shimmering of the bright moon reflecting off the waves of the sea. Country, city and sea all in one perfect, moonlit view. Dan turned his head to look over at Phil and this time, he just couldn't hold in that gasp. The moonlight seemed to weave with Phil's jet black hair, making it glow and shimmer and, even in the darkness, his eyes were alight with a bright burning blue. Phil's head also turned and those blue eyes met with Dan's own cocoa shaded ones. Neither said a word but just looked at each other. Eventually, Phil shifted back to face towards the view. But, not before shuffling closer to the mysterious boy he had seen in the corner of that darkened and noisy room and resting his head gently on the boy's shoulder.

Maybe some parties weren't that bad after all.


End file.
